Harry Potter and the Crimson Syndicate
by SnipeDragon
Summary: Harry was not the Chosen One as everyone presumed...he was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his plan. Canon up to the GoF and then AU. Dark Harry/Dark Ginny with other pairing possible in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Day of

Chapter 1: _The Day of.._.

Harry Potter woke up from his light sleep restless once more, the day of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was finally upon him. He had been preparing for this task since the beginning of the year when he had learned of this tournament. While everyone else thought he was nervous, he was in fact excited about what was to come. Harry had spent the better part of the past year and a half planning for what was about to occur, he could barely wait. After getting up, stretching and getting dressed, he walked down to the common room and silently moved behind the red headed figure sitting on the couch looking into the fire.

Ginny Weasley let out a small squeak as the unknown figure crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, that is, until he leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. Ginny and Harry had secretly been seeing each other in the early morning like this for their entire year. After he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets the previous year, something clicked between them and he had entrusted her with his plan for the future, which he carefully changed to accommodate her as well.

She let out a small sigh and turned her head to kiss him softly on the lips before whispering, "Today is the day love...after all this planning the day have finally come."

He smiled and walked around the couch to sit next to her, gently wrapping an arm around her before replying, "Yes, today.. or rather tonight marks the start of our future and the start of the new world. I would love to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he realizes that I have been playing him for the past year. I will miss Ron and Hermione though.. maybe we will be able to _persuade_ them to join us."

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "So.. have you decided who you are going to take with you?"

"I believe I have.. for a while I considered Krum, but Cedric is more intelligent and could be a nuisance to our cause in the future."

"I agree love.."

Harry looked towards the window and realized that daylight was quickly approaching, he kissed her cheek lightly and then said, "Only one more day of acting love.. after tonight we will be able to be ourselves."

--HPBS--

Harry entered the Great Hall looking nervous as he sat down for breakfast in his usual seat near Ron and Hermione. Hermione started to tell him to eat but he quickly tuned her out running over the plan for tonight once more in his head. Before he knew it breakfast was over and he was walking out the doors heading towards the lake with his two friends walking silently with him. Once they reached the lake they walked slowly along the edge and began to talk.

"I think I am ready for tonight" said Harry

Hermione smiled and replied, "We have tried to help you learn everything that we thought could be useful.. if you aren't prepared now, you will never be."

"I agree mate, if you can take on a Hungarian Horntail.. this task should be easy for you" added Ron.

"If anything happens though.."

"For the LAST time.. nothing is going to happen to you Harry" interjected Hermione before he could continue.

Ron rolled his eyes and then a low growl could be heard coming from his stomach, "I'm hungry.."

Harry and Hermione looked incredulously and Hermione replied, "You're always hungry Ronald" the three of them looked at each other and then started laughing as they continued to walk around the lake and talk about many things before heading back to the castle once they saw that it was almost dusk.

--HPBS--

Harry sat at the entrance to the maze as the crowd around him cheered. He looked at Alaster who gave a slight nod before discreetly pointing his wand at Cedric and muttered '_Imperio.' _Cedric's eyes glossed over for a moment and then returned to normal. Harry began talking to Alastor and put on his 'nervous yet determined boy' facade for hopefully the last time.

Dumbledore looked down at the four competitors and let out a sigh, in truth he was worried about Harry, the weapon he planned to use to defeating Tom Riddle. However, once he saw the determined look on the boy's face, some of his worry melted away and he cleared his throat before pointing his wand to his throat and saying '_Sonorus._'

-A/N: Alright, this is my very first fanfic and I have a lot of ideas, this story will hopefully go on for quite a few chapters. I have not written anything in a few years as my grammar obviously shows however I am working on it, hopefully you will take that into account should you wish to review. This chapter was meant just to set the story line. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and you will get to one of the reasons as to why I decided to give this an M rating.

Until next time,

SnipeDragon

NEXT CHAPTER: _The Maze_


	2. Chapter 2: The Maze

Chapter 2: _The Maze_

A/N: There are spells from here on out that were not used in the books, they are simply Latin words and there will be a note at the bottom with the definition of each spell. Also, I wanted to clarify something minor from the last chapters. The section breaks '-HPBS-' were meant to be '-HPCS-' originally I intended to name the story 'Harry Potter and the Black Syndicate' however at the last moment I renamed it. I know that I promised M rated stuff in this chapter, however it was getting so long, I divided the chapter into two parts, please read the Authors Note at the end of the story for more information.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, this includes its characters, plots and other original ideas that came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

_Harry sat at the entrance to the maze as the crowd around him cheered. He looked at Alaster who gave a slight nod before discreetly pointing his wand at Cedric and muttered 'Imperio.' Cedric's eyes glossed over for a moment and then returned to normal. Harry began talking to Alastor and put on his 'nervous yet determined boy' facade for hopefully the last time._

_Dumbledore looked down at the four competitors and let out a sigh, in truth he was worried about Harry, the weapon he planned to use to defeating Tom Riddle. However, once he saw the determined look on the boy's face, some of his worry melted away and he cleared his throat before pointing his wand to his throat and saying 'Sonorus.'_

-HPCS-

"STUDENTS, PROFESSORS AND VISITORS ALIKE.. I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!" said Dumbledore.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Dumbledore had to wait a few minutes for the cheers to die down.

"EACH OF OUR CHAMPIONS WILL ENTER THE MAZE AT DIFFERENT TIMES BASED ON THEIR PREFORMANCE IN THE PREVIOUS EVENTS.. THAT BEING SAID, HARRY POTTER WILL BE THE FIRST TO ENTER THE MAZE FOLLOWED BY CEDRIC DIGGORY, VICTOR KRUM AND THEN FLEUR DELACOUR.. THEIR OBJECTIVE IS TO REACH THE CENTER OF THE MAZE, IN WHICH THEY WILL FIND THE TRI-WIZARD CUP. THE FIRST CHAMPION TO TOUCH THE CUP WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNER.." He stopped as the crowd cheered once more, however he soon began to speak again in a much more serious tone. "BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY.. THIS MAZE IS FULL OF VERY DANGEROUS CHALLENGES, MAKING A WRONG DECISION HERE COULD RESULT IN SERIOUS INJURY OR.. DEATH.." He paused for a moment and took a breath before continuing, "CHAMPIONS, IF AT ANY TIME YOU FEEL THAT YOU CANNOT CONTINUE, JUST SEND RED SPARKS UP INTO THE AIR AND A PROFESSOR WILL EXTRACT YOU FROM THE MAZE.. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, FILCH, ON MY SIG.."

A loud BOOM echoed through the night as Harry took off into the maze, looking back one last time for dramatic effect and then taking off at a fast pace, unable to keep a small smirk off of his face. He continued to run through the maze, knowing exactly where to go to wait for Cedric, it was imperative that they grab the cup at the same time. Harry took our his wand and said '_Lumos_' igniting the tip of it and his surroundings in a soft light, he slowed down as he approached his first obstacle, a simple Boggart. He thought of a Dementor and as he turned the corner, that is what he saw.. he pointed his wand at it and said '_Perussi Obscurum_' causing the Boggart to release a horrible, high pitched scream before exploding, leaving only dust behind. Harry took off on his intended path once more, stopping at a four-way junction, waiting for his prey.

-HPCS-

Cedric Diggory waited in anticipation, anxious of what was to come. He was thinking of possible scenarios when a voice echoed through his head '_When you enter the maze, you will take the turns in the following order, Left, Right, Left, Left, Right. Take care of the obstacles that get in your way and then meet up with Harry, you will protect him and do as he says. Now, in 20 seconds, turn and nod at Harry_'

-HPCS-

Harry sat in wait of his fellow champions when he heard the rustling of bushes behind him. He turned towards the noise and saw the figure of Fleur Delacour appear around the corner.. she looked slightly bruised and had a few cuts on her face. He thought quickly and smirked, pointing his wand at the girl and saying '_Silencio_' he then thought of how Dumbledore had been keeping secrets from him and of what Tom Riddle did to Ginny and a dark gleam appeared in his eyes. He then did something no one ever thought Harry Potter would do.. He said '_CRUCIO_' in such an intense way, his voice full of hate and anger. Fleur's eyes widened in horror as the excruciating pain shot through her body, she tried to scream but nothing escaped her mouth, not even the slightest gasp. Harry held the spell for a few seconds and then released it.. thinking to himself that it would be bad if she remembered it was Harry who had tortured her, he said 'Obliviate' and then he looked straight into her eyes and said "You were fighting a giant Blast-Ended Skrewt when it rammed you into the wall. You did not see me and as you were running away, the last thing you remember is shooting red sparks into the air," that being said he stood by her, raised his own wand and shot a red firework up and out of the maze, which exploded into a brilliant spectacle of light, illuminating the night sky with a cascade of different shades of red. He turned around and saw his prey, watching him intently.

Cedric could not believe what he was seeing.. Harry Potter.. The-boy-who-lived, torturing someone with an Unforgivable!? He stood there in shock and didn't even notice when Harry stepped up to him until he was ordered to forget about what he saw. Immediately his memory of the last few minutes erased itself from his head, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

Harry looked at him and said "Now, follow me..we may have to take care of Krum if the idiot figures out that taking only rights ends up only with you going in circles." Harry smiled, thinking about the Confundus Charm he had placed on his opponent just moments before he had entered the maze, making Krum think that turning right was the correct way to go was a stroke of genius, however he knew that the charm would run off soon if it had not already.

-HPCS-

Victor Krum awoke from his stupor dazed and confused.. had he been running around in circles this entire time? He did not stop to think about it, instead he took off towards the center of the maze, knowing that he would do anything to get to the cup first.

Harry continued to run through the maze, this time followed by Cedric, by now they had passed the Sphinx, a giant Blast-Ended Skrewt as well as a few other obstacles that got in their way. They were very close to the cup now, they rounded a corner and there it was, the Tri-Wizard Cup. They took off down the path when a bright yellow light shot past Harry's head, he quickly turned around and saw that Victor Krum had actually managed to catch up.. the look in his eyes was one full of hate and fury, Krum raised his wand again but before he could attack, Cedric had stunned him and Harry had shot ropes from his wand that quickly bound to Krum.

Cedric looked at Harry and said, "You take the cup."

Harry knew this was coming, it was just how Cedric was...friendly, he replied "No, we take the cup together.."

Cedric gave a nod and said "On the count of three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

They both grabbed the cup and it began to glow a bright blue before they felt that familiar tug behind their navel's as the portkey activated and flung them to a dark graveyard.

-HPCS-

A/N: Alright...I know that torturing, especially when it is as short as it was doesn't really give the story an M rating, like I promised. This chapter was getting rather long so I decided to divide it in two, the third chapter will hopefully be posted within the next couple of hours. In the next chapter, the story really will earn its M rating, expect death, and the prolonged torture of a select few individuals.

~Spell Definitions~

_Perussi Obscurum – _Translates to 'Consume the Darkness'

NEXT CHAPTER: _The Failed Ritual_


	3. Chapter 3: The Failed Ritual

Chapter 3: _The Failed Ritual_

A/N: Alright...I know its been more than a few hours and I do apologize for that. However I fell asleep and jumped back on to work and finish this chapter after waking up. I hope to continue my fast updates, one or two chapters a day, however it may go down to one chapter every 2-3 days depending on my work schedule.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, this includes its characters, plots and other original ideas that came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

_Cedric looked at Harry and said, "You take the cup."_

_Harry knew this was coming, it was just how Cedric was...friendly, he replied "No, we take the cup together.."_

_Cedric gave a nod and said "On the count of three!"_

"_One!"_

"_Two!"_

"_Three!"_

_They both grabbed the cup and it began to glow a bright blue before they felt that familiar tug behind their navel's as the portkey activated and flung them to a dark graveyard._

-HPCS-

The portkey stopped glowing as both Harry and Cedric landed hard on the ground, Harry may have known this was coming, but it didn't change the fact that this was only his second portkey and there was no way he was going to land on his feet.

Cedric looked around, confused and Harry quickly ordered him to hide until further orders were given. After a few moments, a short figure appeared in the darkness, the figure was carrying what looked like a horribly disfigured baby, he was carrying Voldemort.

Voldemort was still weak however he could speak enough to taunt Potter, "Ahh Harry.. How nice of you to join us," he said, his voice was high pitched and weak. "It has been what now.. 13 years? It is time you helped in brining me back.. Now Wormtail, why don't you show our guest his accommodations."

Wormtail pointed his wand at Harry and pushed him back against the large grave of Tom Riddle's father and then bound him against it. He then sat Voldemort down in what looked like a giant cauldron, already full of some liquid. Wormtail then levitated a bone from the grave which Harry was bound and dropped it into the Cauldron as he started reciting an incantation:

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given,  
You will renew your son."

He dropped the bone in the cauldron as it began to bubble.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given,  
You will revive your master."

He then cut off a hand and dropped it in the cauldron, which started to smoke.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken,  
You will resurrect your foe."

He moved towards Harry and pulled out a dagger, cutting into his skin and covering the dagger with blood, he then wiped the blood off on his sleeve and pulled a vial from his robes, it contained a purple liquid. He moved back and poured the contents of the vial into the cauldron, a loud clap of thunder was heard and the ground began to shake as a dark smoke rose from the cauldron as it began to take the shape of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort stretched and then turned towards Wormtail, "Wormtail.. my wand."

Wormtail pulled out Voldemort's wand and handed it to him.

"Now..show me your arm, it is time to see who has remained loyal throughout this time."

Wormtail pulled his sleeve up, revealing his dark mark as Voldemort pushed the tip of his wand to it. Almost immediately pops began to fill the silent graveyard as 13 Death Eaters appeared in their robes surrounding Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort looked around and then stepped towards one of the Death Eaters.

"Lucius.. you did not come looking for me after what happened" he grabbed the mask covering Lucius' face and pulled it off, causing Lucius to fall to his knees.

"I did not know my Lord.. H-had there been a sign I would have come immediately"

"I am sure you would.." he continued walking around the circle.

"One of you is currently carrying out a mission for me, another may still be on our side, I do not know and the rest are locked in Azkaban. Those are my truest followers, the ones who did not bribe their way out or claim to have been under the Imperius curse and they will be rewarded for their loyalty." He looked around and saw Harry. "Ahh Harry, how could I have been so rude?" he flicked his wand and Harry fell forward. "Come now, get your wand.. we should have a proper duel during which I kill you."

Harry picked himself up and then found his wand. He smirked and turned to look up at the newly resurrected Voldemort. "That is what you think Riddle...but you have no idea what is about to happen..do you?"

Voldemort glared and then pointed his wand at Harry, "Come now boy, assume dueling stance and we will end this once and for all."

Harry only smiled and then pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled "NOW!"

At that moment, 4 of the 13 around them apparated to form a pentagram around Voldemort, with 5 wands pointed at them, they began thinking the incantation that would end...well, mostly end Voldemort's existence:

_'Sino quis est atrum ingravesco lux lucis take absentis eternus vita quod vis letalis super lemma. Effrego suum virga quod redimio suum veneficus forever magis. Vis suum pessimus formidonis super lemma pro they intereo quod vis suum animus in caligo secui of abyssus ustulo pro infinitio.'_

Voldemort's eyes grew wide and his wand dropped next to him and snapped, he let out a shriek of agony as his skin.. no.. his entire complextion changed to form the figure of the mortal Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom dropped to his knees as he felt every ounce of magic drain from his body.

The Death Eater's around him screamed in agony just as their Lord did, as their dark marks were burned off of their skin, all of them collapsed on the ground in pain before blacking out.

Harry flicked his wand toward Tom and his target flew quickly backwards, crashing hard into a tree.

"What have we here Tom? It appears as if you no longer have any power...what a shame...what a shame.." he smirked as he kept his wand pointed at his prey. "You see.. I have kindly persuaded some of 'your' following to join me in my cause. You however are too stupid to realize that you idea for a better world will never happen, my idea however is far better than yours. It is too bad that you will not be alive long enough to witness it...or maybe you will, it will be up to Wormtail, that is, after you get a taste of your own medicine.. _CRUCIO_!"

Tom shrieked in pain, as he arched his back wanting more than anything to get away from here.

Harry released the curse but kept his wand on his target, "I believe your ex-followers may enjoy this as well..but first, let me just say, what happens here is nothing compared to what will happen later. You see...Wormtail's.. sexual preference, while I honestly do not mind, happens to lean more towards you. Therefore, I will be giving you to him as a gift and he can have his way with you..but first, let me show you what happens when you mess with my love" his eyes exploded with a deep hate as he pointed his wand at Tom's hand '_Sectumsempra_!' a blue slash burst from his wand as two of Tom's fingers dropped to the ground.

Tom screamed in pain as he clutched his hand.

Harry wasn't near finished, he binded his prey to the tree and pulled a vial from his robes. "Anti-Shock potion.. keeps whoever drinks it from going into a state of shock...in other words, you will feel every last punishment that I give to you," he poured the potion into Tom's mouth and forced him to swallow it, he pulled another vial from his robes and poured its contents down into Tom's mouth as well, forcing him to swallow it. "Now you will suffer torture far worse than you have ever given to one of your servants, and I am going to enjoy every last second of it."

'_Sectumsempra_!'

Two more of Tom's fingers fell off and Tom once again screamed in pain, this time however, the blood clotted instantly and as reality dawned on Tom, he broke down in tears..

"How pathetic.. you.. a Dark Lord!? '_Sectumsempra_!'"

This time, Tom's thumb fell off and once again the blood clotted and Tom screamed out in pain, tears streaming down his face.

For the next 10 minutes, Harry cut off Tom's arm inch by inch, each inch causing Tom to cry out more and more until he was begging Harry to stop. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the situation.. he then stopped and turned without another word to Tom. He walked back to the followers who had helped him and revived them one by one, "Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair and Wormtail...Thank you all for your help, you will all be written into history as those who helped in the founding of the Syndicate.." he flicked his wand and their Death Eater robes as well as his champion robe were replaced by robes of a deep crimson with intricate patterns of black and silver around them that seemed to radiate power and domination. Harry's robes also had a very detailed dragon on his chest as well as a platinum ring with a blood red ruby "..the Crimson Syndicate.. Wormtail, Tom is over there, he is yours to do with as you please...just make it painful. The rest of you, I will summon you when we are ready to move forward with our plans."

The other four said "Yes Master" and with a pop, each were gone.

"Cedric, come out now."

Cedric Diggory stumbled out from behind one of the bigger tombstones and looked around obviously dazed, Harry pointed his wand at him and lifted the Imperius curse. Cedric blinked a few times and then turned to face Harry. "Harry whats go-"

"Cedric, you no longer have a place among the living."

"What are you tal-"

'_Avada Kedavra_!' said Harry as a green light shot from his wand and hit Cedric in the chest. Harry flicked his wand and once more he was in his champion robes covered in dirt and blood, his ring was no longer on his finger and he looked as if he had just been in a heavy battle...he quickly took his wand and jabbed it into his cut, sending a shock through his body which caused tears to come to his eyes. He grabbed on to Cedric and pointed his wand at the portkey before saying '_Accio_!' and catching the cup, activating the portkey once more as they landed in the clearing surrounded by the stands full of the cheering crowd.

-HPCS-

A/N: Alright...well, I believe this story earned some of its M rating in this chapter, although I promise...it will get worse (and better in some cases.) I hope you liked the length of this chapter, personally I did and I believe I may set this as a standard, of course the length of the chapters will vary but I will set this as a target length. As for progression I know...Harry just went to the dark side, although it was bound to happen, I really don't like drawing things out. I have many plans for this story and it will go on for quite a few chapters. I would like to thank everyone who has added this to their favorite lists, who have added me to their favorite authors list and those who have reviewed. I will not pester you for reviews, however I do enjoy reading them.

Thanks for reading..

~Spell Definitions~

_Sino quis est atrum ingravesco lux lucis take absentis eternus vita quod vis letalis super lemma. Effrego suum virga quod redimio suum veneficus forever magis. Vis suum pessimus formidonis super lemma pro they intereo quod vis suum animus in caligo secui of abyssus ustulo pro infinitio. - _Allow what is dark to become light, take away everlasting life and force mortality upon them. Break their wand and bind their magic forever more. Force their worst terrors upon them before they die and force their soul into the darkest parts of hell to burn for eternity.

NEXT CHAPTER: _The Truth Revealed_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 4: _The Truth Revealed_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, this includes its characters, plots and other original ideas that came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

"_Cedric, come out now."_

_Cedric Diggory stumbled out from behind one of the bigger tombstones and looked around obviously dazed, Harry pointed his wand at him and lifted the Imperius curse. Cedric blinked a few times and then turned to face Harry. "Harry whats go-"_

"_Cedric, you no longer have a place among the living."_

"_What are you tal-"_

_'Avada Kedavra!' said Harry as a green light shot from his wand and hit Cedric in the chest. Harry flicked his wand and once more he was in his champion robes covered in dirt and blood, his ring was no longer on his finger and he looked as if he had just been in a heavy battle...he quickly took his wand and jabbed it into his cut, sending a shock through his body which caused tears to come to his eyes. He grabbed on to Cedric and pointed his wand at the portkey before saying 'Accio!' and catching the cup, activating the portkey once more as they landed in the clearing surrounded by the stands full of the cheering crowd._

-HPCS-

Harry threw himself over the lifeless form of Cedric as the crowd around them erupted in even more cheering, only a few people noticed something was wrong.

Dumbledore and Amos Diggory were in the clearing almost immediately upon the landing of the two young men. Amos arrived first and burst into tears as he saw that his own son was not moving, he pushed Harry off and lifted Cedric part-way off of the ground, rocking him in his arms as he continued to cry. Dumbledore caught up and looked from Cedric to Harry, who looked up and said, "He's back.. Voldemort's back." Dumbledore's eyes widened for the briefest moment in shock however they quickly returned to normal before anyone could notice. He quickly set off to inform the other professors just as Alistair Moody wobbled up to Harry.

"Come with me Potter.. I will get you fixed up."

Harry nodded and scanned the audience quickly, finding Ginny Weasley in the stands he sent her a discrete and quick nod before standing up and walking with Moody, faking a limp the entire time.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached an empty classroom which they entered and waited.

Severus Snape had excused himself from the maze and had gone into his office, he had then taken a pain-killer potion and placed a silencing charm on himself. After around fifteen minutes, his Dark Mark began to burn off of his skin however he only felt the briefest amount of pain. He lifted the silencing charm, waved his wand over his arm which caused a fake Dark Mark to appear and then set off into the halls, taking his time as he reached an empty classroom with two people already inside. He pushed his way in and said, "Potter, I would like to congr-"

"Shut it Severus.. we are not in the clear yet, Dumbledore is probably freaking out now that he has noticed I am gone. Barty.. get out of that horrible guise but keep the eye.. it is very useful.

Alastair hit the ground with his staff, and his body began to melt away, after mere seconds Barty Crouch Junior had taken the place of Alastair. "It's about time.. that body is annoying. When are we moving on?"

"When Ginny get-" he was stopped as a red headed figure shot into the room and into his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips and burying her head in his neck as she whispered, "I am glad you are alright Harry" at which point his slid his arms around her waist and held her against him.

Alright, Severus, did you complete your task?

"Of course I did you idiot, how dare you take me as incompetent."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at Severus, "_Crucio!_"

Severus' back arched as he fell to the ground in pain, but as quickly as it arrived, it was gone.

"You will not speak to me that way again, do you understand? Now.. I asked if you completed your task, you will answer me in detail."

"Yes Master.. I apologize" he said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. "I went into the village as you asked and kidnapped a young muggle female. I then placed her under a confundus charm and forced her to drink the polyjuice potion. Right now, the fake Ginny is wondering around the stands in wait."

"Good, it is time we move out.." he let go of Ginny and took out an old piece of parchment from his pocket, tapping his wand to it he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and the parchment begin to fill with a perfect map of the school, he tapped the parchment again after a quick examination and said, "Mischief Managed.. Good, it seems as if everyone is still outside, except for Dumbledore, who appears to be heading towards the DADA Office."

They set off into the night, after running for a while they reached the gates of Hogwarts which had been opened to allow people to enter for the Tournament.

"How could people be so stupid.. just leaving the school opened like this" said Harry before looking around to make sure they were alone. He flicked his wand and the four of them were instantly wearing their crimson robes, Ginny's mirrored Harry's except for the ring, he pointed his wand into the opening and a crimson dragon shot from its tip. The Dragon quickly disappeared and ten seconds later five pops were heard as the rest of the syndicate arrived, already in robes. "Now, there is to be no torturing or killing, deflect spells and stun, if someone sends something lethal at you, send something painful back, but do not kill." With that, Harry flicked his wand once more and his hood flipped itself over his head as a black mask covered his mouth and nose and his eyes turned to a blood red color, the others did the same. Harry spoke again, this time his voice came out deep and demented, a slight echo with each word, "Now.. time for the wizarding community to learn of the existence of the Crimson Syndicate" he turned and set off back onto the grounds of the school, Ginny fell into pace behind him and the others fell into formation behind the two.

The nine of them approached the stands and slowed down slightly, hysteria had set in and it appeared as if McGonagall was trying to calm everyone. They continued walking are were within 25 yards of the crowd when they were first noticed, as word spread the crowd began to silence and McGonagall stepped forward.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Harry replied, in his modulated voice "We, are the Crimson Syndicate and as for why we are here.." he took a step forward "you shall see in a moment," he began walking forward just as a couple Aurors arrived infront of here, they held their wands towards Harry and said "Stop now, or we will be forced to arrest you!"

Harry merely laughed and continued to walk, "The Ministry is pathetic-" he stopped as one of the Aurors fired a poorly aimed stunning spell at him, thats when chaos erupted. The Syndicate members flew out of formation and began fighting anyone stupid enough to draw their wands. The fighting continued for around five minutes but both sides stopped as a magically amplified voice.. the modulated voice of one Harry James Potter broke all the sounds of the fighting, heads turned and they found him just inside the forbidden forest as the Syndicate were falling into formation around him. We are taking this female with us as a sign, you will listen and you will list-" he was interrupted as Molly Weasley screamed, "NOOO, NOT MY BABY!" and sent a stunning spell towards one of the Syndicate Members, she was stunned before she could fire off another spell, in fact, stunned by her own daughter. "As I was saying, you will listen and you will listen well, We have finished off Voldemort once and for all, he was nothing compared to us, his Death Eaters were foolish idiots just as he was a stupid half-blood bastard. You have reason to fear us, as are dynamic in our thinking.. in other words we use our brains and adapt to changes in our plans as said changes arise." A white flash broke through the night as one Rita Skeeter came into view. "Bitch, you will be second to fall, the first was Cedric Diggory, he died by my wand, you however.. you will also die by my wand, but you will be an example." He slashed his wand through the air as he said "_Sectumsempra!_" and a blue slash erupted from it, the slash reached Rita's neck and her head fell to the ground right before her body, which was still spewing blood because her heart was still beating. The crowd around them screamed but were quickly silenced by a crack emitted from Dumbledore's wand, he had returned and was approaching the Syndicate from the front.

"If you are to be feared...why are you too afraid to show your own faces?" said Dumbledore.

"Do you wish to see my face? Fine, you shall see it." he flicked his wand and his eyes returned to their emerald green color as his hood and mask fell off. There was a loud, collective gasp from the audience as realization dawned upon them.

"I, Harry James Potter, have.. with the helped of my Syndicate defeated Tom Riddle or as many of you know him as, Voldemort. You however have no reason to celebrate as we have taken his place. I am a hundred times worse than Riddle and all those who stand in my way shall die a horrible death.. O, and Dumbledore" he turned towards the old man "This may not have happened if you had decided not to keep secrets from me. However, since you kept me in the dark, the world has you to thank for bringing this new darkness upon it. I thank you for doing such as it allowed me to see the truth, Our plans will be successful, all those who wish to stand in our way will be cut down in a way far worse than Rita Skeeter. I have nothing further to say." Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and they all turned on the spot, disappearing with a faint pop.

-HPCS-

A/N: Sorry for the delay.. I am having computer problems and I had to go back to work (I am off Wednesday and Thursday on normal weeks.) Anyways, this answers some of your questions, as to why Wormtail was included in his followers.. after the Prisoner of Azkaban, he owed Harry a life debt, which Harry then used to force Wormtail into a Wizard's Oath pledge of loyalty. I know that I am going to get some questions eventually about Harry knows all of these spells and how to apparate, if you think about it, I am sure you will be able to guess, if not, a lot of questions will be answered in the coming chapters.

I really did not expect this story to catch on like it has, I would like you to know that I will update as frequently as I can. I am not one of those authors who likes to write multiple chapters ahead, when I finish a chapter I post it. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to your alert list and to those who have reviewed it as well. I promise that this story will earn its M rating, just give it some time.

Until next time,

SnipeDragon

NEXT CHAPTER: _The Crimson Syndicate_


	5. Chapter 5: The Crimson Syndicate

Chapter 5: _The Crimson Syndicate_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, this includes its characters, plots and other original ideas that came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

"_If you are to be feared...why are you too afraid to show your own faces?" said Dumbledore._

"_Do you wish to see my face? Fine, you shall see it." he flicked his wand and his eyes returned to their emerald green color as his hood and mask fell off. There was a loud, collective gasp from the audience as realization dawned upon them._

"_I, Harry James Potter, have.. with the helped of my Syndicate defeated Tom Riddle or as many of you know him as, Voldemort. You however have no reason to celebrate as we have taken his place. I am a hundred times worse than Riddle and all those who stand in my way shall die a horrible death.. O, and Dumbledore" he turned towards the old man "This may not have happened if you had decided not to keep secrets from me. However, since you kept me in the dark, the world has you to thank for bringing this new darkness upon it. I thank you for doing such as it allowed me to see the truth, Our plans will be successful, all those who wish to stand in our way will be cut down in a way far worse than Rita Skeeter. I have nothing further to say." Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and they all turned on the spot, disappearing with a faint pop._

-HPCS-

Moments later they reappeared with a pop in what appeared to be an empty field, Harry withdrew a piece of parchment from his robes and showed it to Ginny, both the real and the fake and then burned the parchment as a giant castle came into view in front of them.

"Ginny, this is the Crimson Fortress, I have told you all about it and I do apologize that this is the first time you get to see it, but it is our home, one of our many homes around the world, but we will be spending most of our time here." said Harry before looking over to Severus. "Severus, please take this poor muggle back to her home and modify her and her family's memories.. it is a pity that we had to resort to such lowly actions." He took off towards the front gates of the fortress and as he arrived, they opened and four uniformed syndicate members keeled down before their master as he and the others passed.

"Harry.. I never asked, exactly how many syndicate members are there?" whispered Ginny into Harry's ear.

"Well, eighteen thousand, one hundred and fifty seven, including us, the members I have released and the members I have inducted since I took over. They are spread out all over Russia, Australia, the United States, Brazil, Antartica and of course.. here.. You do remember that I am not the one who started the Syndicate right?"

-=-=-=FLASHBACK=-=-=-

_Harry had been wondering around outside the Dursley's yet again during the summer between his third and fourth years, brooding about how he was going to get back at Tom Riddle and about how he was going to get to spend time with one Ginny Weasley.. when a bright white light consumed him._

_'Harry Potter.. you have been selected to revive and lead an ancient organization of witches and wizards, once you accept, the current decedents of all the bloodlines in the original group will be alerted and given the knowledge of their predecessors.. they will also be informed that you are their leader and that they must serve you until you see fit to dismiss them. They are never to reveal any information you share with them to anyone else as they are all under an unbreakable blood contract signed by the original members of this Organization.'_

_Harry looked around and resigned himself to the fact that the voice must be in his head so he decided to talk to it. 'what is exactly is this organization?'_

_'The Crimson Syndicate was formed in the year 1212 as a means to keep the wizarding government in check. It was disbanded in the year 1458 for reasons currently unknown. You are a direct descendant of the final leader of the Syndicate and we have determined that your world is corrupt enough to have this Syndicate revived. All knowledge of the past leaders will be given to you instantaneously once you accept your position, this includes strategies, family names of original members as well as the members who were in the group at the time it was disbanded, spells and abilities among other things.'_

_'What do you mean spells and abilities?'_

_'You will be given the knowledge of all the spells and abilities that all the past leaders have known. You must understand, that while you will have the knowledge of all the abilities, it will not turn you into animagus or metamorphmagus, you will however gain the knowledge of how to turn yourself into an animagus should you choose to do so.'_

_'How many members are there?'_

_'At the time of my creation, which was at the exact moment the last leader disbanded the Syndicate, there were 3,104 members, including the leader. In the past 537, some families will have died out while others will have flourished. You could very well have over 15,000 members if not a lot more. I can offer you one piece of advice, spread out to all the continents of the world, you must unite the governments of all the world and personally see to it that the Crimson Syndicate become the leaders of the new government. Start with the Magical Governments and then work your way to the Muggle Governments. We do not look at blood status for our members.. its just that Syndicate Members are higher than all other beings, unless you wish to change that. As the leader of the Syndicate, you may do anything you wish.. so long as you stick to our original bylaws:_

_At any one time there are to be no more than 13 Syndicate Leaders, that includes yourself. While you have final say in all decisions, it may be wise to listen to the other 12, or however many leaders you wish to appoint._

_You are to marry by the age of 18. Your heir must be in your bloodline._

_Harry blinked and thought 'What the bloody hell..married!?'_

_'Yes married. It shouldn't be too hard Mr. Potter, kidnap some helpless muggle if you need to, although judging by your thoughts you already have someone picked out, at least, you hope she is the one.'_

_Harry blushed at this statement but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be true._

_You may invite people into the Syndicate however they must join on their own free will unless they owe you a life debt._

_You may not turn into a group of dark wizards. While yes.. we do torture and kill, we only torture and kill those who get in the way of our plans._

_You may not change these bylaws for any reason. Once accepted you will be magically bound to them._

_On top of everything else, you will be given access to Gringotts Vault numbers 0, 2, 11, 41, 181, 182, 190 and 201 as well as several properties, including the Crimson Fortress which should have been taken care of by the House Elves who await the return of their Master. Do you have any more questions?'_

_'I have a lot of questions.. for one, how the blo-'_

_'You may ask them once you accept, I can be found as your personal guide in the main library off of the Master Bedroom in the Crimson Fortress.'_

_'I may use the Syndicate to further my...personal goals?'_

_'Yes, you may so long as you do not break the bylaws.. now, are you ready?'_

_'I, Harry James Potter, do hereby officially acknowledge and claim my title as Chief Warlock of the Crimson Syndicate. I claim ownership over all Syndicate assets and and agree to uphold the bylaws of the Syndicate for as long as I may live. I understand that this oath must be repeated by my heir, and that all knowledge is handed down by this oath. I do accept all responsibilities involved with this position and will handle them in a mature and responsible manner.'_

_A very bright white light radiated from his body as knowledge flowed freely into his head, spells, abilities, locations of building, vault contents.. although nothing about vault 0, family names and a wealth of other things._

_'Chief Potter, you are now the Leader of the Crimson Syndicate.. you have the knowledge of all the past leaders. The knowledge locked in the bloodlines of the previous members have been unlocked in the current living generations, your members await you at the Crimson Fortress.. some that may have once been considered your enemy are now faithful servants to you, you may do with them as you wish.'_

_With another bright light, Harry found himself standing in the Dursley's backyard in Crimson robes.. he thought to himself, 'How am I supposed to get to the For-' before he could finish the knowledge of apparation appeared at the front of his mind, Harry then though about the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery when yet another piece of knowledge found its way to the front of his mind._

_A voice that was not his spoke up inside his head.. 'I am Thadius, the last leader of the Syndicate. As its leader, you are no longer bound by the laws of any government, this privilege will be passed to anyone you wish to extend it to, however it will die out with them, it will only live on in your bloodline and must be given out again to others. You may revoke it just as you may hand it out. I have one less piece of important knowledge to share.. with the amount of knowledge now in your head, it has been compressed and will now only emerge when you have need of it. You are still limited by your magical core although it has been expanded to an extent, in a long fight you will still tire out so do not get the foolish idea that you are immortal as you are far from it. Good luck with the Syndicate, I am here and will help if the need arises, as will the previous leaders.'_

_Harry ran inside and up the stairs, nearly knocking a pissed off Vernon down, 'BOY, GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!'_

_Harry ignored him and quickly threw his belongings into his school trunk, grabbed it and hurried back down the stairs.. this time he purposely knocked his uncles far arse down the stairs, his uncle grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall before punching him in the stomach._

_'Boy! Petunia has kept her legs shut lately and I need relief, you are going to give it to me. Take your pants off and bend over NOW!'_

_'Excuse me? You fat bastard, how dare you speak to me that way' He pulled out his wand 'You probably can't fit inbetween your wifes legs to begin with'_

_'Boy, you can't use that, remember what happened last time? Now take those pants off and get on your hands and knees.. DO IT THIS INSTANT!'_

_Harry jabbed his wand into Vernon's side and he slammed against the wall, leaving a dent in it._

_'You deserve to rot, you piece of shit. I am going to help you get what you deserve..' he levitated Vernon out into the back and then used his wand to dig a big hole, he dropped Vernon into the hold and then smirked as he turned the sides into smooth stone, leaving no way for his uncle to get out._

_'Enjoy your slow death. You have enough air in there to survive for a few days, don't bother screaming, I have placed you under a silencing charm, no one will hear you.' He waved his wand and in one motion, the dirt was banished and the hole was covered by another patch of grass, no one would ever be able to tell that anything was wrong. He went back inside and found his Aunt and Cousin sitting in the living room, he thought for a moment about how to wipe their memory when the knowledge of how to use the obliviation charm found its way to the front of his mind._

_'Petunia, Dudley, look this way.'_

_Both of them did, shocked to see Harry with his wand._

_'Obliviate!'_

_They blinked and he grabbed his trunk, stepped into the backyard and turned on the spot, disappearing with a faint pop. He had erased all knowledge of the Wizarding World, Vernon and himself from their minds, and was pleased at his actions. A few moments later and with another pop he found himself at the front gates to a huge fortress, he was quickly met by 4 strong looking Wizards who opened the gate and grabbed his trunk from him, somehow.. he knew their names._

_'Master Potter, it is an honor to meet you.'_

_'Guard Captain Brown, it is pleasant to meet you as well.' he wondered how he could have possibly known this mans position. He soon found himself at the front doors to the fortress, they must have been at least the size of the doors at Hogwarts. With a knock, the doors opened to reveal a grand entrance hall, marble and precious gems adorned the floors and walls, everywhere you looked._

_'Ymir!' said Brown._

_A scrawny looking house elf appeared and looked from Harry to the one who had called him._

_'Take Master Harry's belongings to the Master Bedroom' he then turned to Harry and quickly said 'Master, the Syndicate awaits your arrival in Dungeon three.. please take the lift down.. just step in and say your destination' he tapped his wand on a blood-red ruby close by and a door opened revealing a polished gold lift, Harry stepped on with two of the guards, turned towards the entrance and said 'Dungeon three.'_

_The lift took off almost silently and then dropped.. or at least thats what Harry though it was doing, in truth it didn't feel like they were moving at all. After two minutes they reached another opening and the gate opened to reveal a huge room.. no, huge was an understatement. He stepped out to find himself on a platform with a long table, on it were thirteen seats, the one in the middle looked more like a throne, he walked over and as soon as he sat down the torches in the room lit to reveal the entirety of the Syndicate._

_He thought 'How many bloody members are there!?' and just as he thought it, a piece of paper appeared on the table in front of him, it read:_

"_Master Potter, as per your request, the following information has been obtained. It has been divided into sections so that you may better understand, this includes members and a summary of the Syndicate._

_-MEMBERS-_

_Wizards: 12,841_

_Witches: 5,312_

_TOTAL: _

_-SERVANTS-_

_House Elves: 171_

_-COMPANIONS-_

_Phoenix: 2 [Fawkes, Companion to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian ____Dumbledore ____Unknown, Egg currently in vault 2 of Gringotts]_

___=MEMBER RANKS=_

___Chief Warlock: Harry James Potter_

___Chief Witch: N/A [Wife of the Chief Warlock]_

___Crimson Council: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___General of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Lieutenant General(s) of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]  
_

___Captains of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Lieutenants of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Chief Strategist of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Deputy Chief Strategist of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Senior Strategists of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Strategists of the Crimson Syndicate: N/A [Yet to be Selected]_

___Guard Captain of the Crimson Syndicate: Eric Philius Brown_

___Senior Guard of the Crimson Syndicate: 9_

___Guard of the Crimson Syndicate: 90_

___Senior Combatant of the Crimson Syndicate: 117_

___Combatant of the Crimson Syndicate: 17936_

___=PROPERTIES=_

___Crimson Fortress [Scotland]_

___Crimson Outposts [81 in various locations]_

___Houses [2,812 in various locations]_

___=MONETARY SUMMARY=_

___Total Wealth:_

___4,121,817,618,012 Galleons, 3 sickles, 1 knut_

___Total Worth [Properties included]_

___12,819,019,282,108 Galleons, 1 sickle, 3 knuts"_

___Harry was in shock.. to say the least, he has control over this much? Then he remembered something he read and shouted, "Albus Dumbledore, arise and approach me."_

___He waited as someone from the back stood and approached the front. He glared at Harry with a true passionate hate and Harry smiled at him._

_"__Yes.. Master Potter?" he said, having to force the word Master from his mouth._

_"__Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby removed from the Crimson Syndicate, as your bloodline is disowned." he smirked at the priceless look on Dumbledore's face._

_"__You can't do this!" he said as he pulled out his wand, almost instantaneously he was surrounded by 20 wizards._

_"__Guard, oblivate him and make sure he finds his way back to Hogwarts."_

_"__As you command, Master." they spoke at once, one of them grabbed Dumbledore and they headed for the lift.. which magically expanded to accommodate them all._

___Harry then turned to face the Syndicate, he stood and they all took a knee before their Master. He then spent the better part of the next day briefing them of his desire and then discussing the placement of their forces among many other things, as he retired for the night he barely took notice of the master bedroom._

___He was awoken at 7AM by a house elf jumping on his bed. He wiped his eyes and realized who exactly it was._

_"__Dobby? What are you doing here?"_

_"__Master Potter sir! I is be was cooking for Dumbledore last night and magic pulled me here sir. I be learning that you is my new master! I is be so excited Master Potter!"_

_"__Dobby...for the last time.. Call me Harry.."_

_"__But you are my Master.. I cannot be calling you that no more"_

_"__I order you and every other elf to call me Harry."_

_"__Yes Harry Potter sir! I is get you something to eat?"_

_"__Yes.. that would be nice.."_

___Harry then looked around his room and was surprised at what he saw, his room, was more like a mansion in itself, it had a second story, which he could see from here, it was all open with giant windows adorning two of the walls. There were four doors, one he knew led to a library, another to a loo he assumed.. one must be a closet, but the other he had no idea. Dobby appeared soon after and gave him food, which he ate.. he then spent the rest of the day exploring the fortress, followed the entire time by 4 of his guard, he had only explored no more than thirty percent of it when the torches in the halls lit themselves, signaling night and a house elf appeared informing him it was time for dinner. The house elf grabbed his hand and with a pop they were in a dining room bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, made of the same polished marble with inlayed precious jewels just like the rest of the fortress._

___Harry spent the rest of the summer there until he received a letter from Ron saying that he could come to the burrow, he quickly packed up his things and apparated to London, just outside the Leaky Cauldron where he walked in and paid Tom for a room before writing a reply claiming that the Dursley's had left him in London and that he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron until school started. In a few hours, Fred, George and Ron appeared in his doorway and helped him grab his things as they headed towards the burrow where he spent the rest of the summer._

_-=-=-=END FLASHBACK=-=-=-_

_They approached the front entrance and the doors opened to reveal the entrance hall, Harry smiled at the small gasp that Ginny let out as they crossed the threshold into their new lives._

_-HPCS-_

_A/N: Well, hopefully that ties up some of the questions you may have. This chapter is longer than the others and it appears as if they are getting longer and longer as we go, how long the will get.. I have no idea. Just so you know, the story is about to split, at least once. It is going to follow the Syndicate of course and it will also follow Dumbledore's perspective which may soon include the Order of the Phoenix. Depending on how people react to this change I may also include the Ministry's perspective in the future._

_As always, thank you for reading,_

_SnipeDragon_

_NEXT CHAPTER: ____Beginnings_


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings

Chapter 6: _Beginnings_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, this includes its characters, plots and other original ideas that came from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

_They approached the front entrance and the doors opened to reveal the entrance hall, Harry smiled at the small gasp that Ginny let out as they crossed the threshold into their new lives._

-HPCS-

"Dobby!" said Harry.

With a small pop the familiar form of Dobby appeared in front of them, upon seeing Ginny his ears perked up even more and he excitedly said, "Harry Potter's Weazhey! How are you Mistress Harry Potter's Weazhey?"

Harry and Ginny both blushed as Harry spoke up before Ginny could, "Dobby, please call her Ginny."

"Yes Harry Potter sir!"

"I am fine Dobby, how are you?"

"Dobby is good missus, what can Dobby do for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Please take Ginny's things to her room.."

Ginny looked hurt, "Dobby, take them to Harry's room."

"Ginny, we talked about this.."

"NO Harry.. You talked about this and I had to sit there and listen.."

"We are both young, don't you want to wait?"

"Oh don't you dare 'young' me Mr. Potter. You are fourteen and look where you are!"

A cough interrupted their argument as one Eric Brown looked upon the two in amusement, both blushed and Harry quickly spoke up.

"Fine.. Dobby, take her thinks to the Master Bedroom.. Brink!"

A smaller house elf appeared wearing a dress, "Harry Potter called?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Brink, this is Ginny Weasley, you are now her personal elf, please do as she says."

Brink smiled and moved over to her new Mistress, "Hi Miss Weazhey! What can Brink do for you?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Please, call me Ginny and no.. I do not need anything right now."

Brink grinned, "That you Miss Weazhey.. I mean Ginny." she looked mad at herself and quickly went to bang her head against the wall but she was stopped by Ginny.

"Brink, I order you not to hurt yourself anymore!"

The young elf looked at her mistress and smiled once more before disappearing with a snap.

Ginny turned towards Harry and flashed him a big smile.

"Eric, that will be all for now." said Harry, his attention almost completely on Ginny at the moment.

"Yes Master." replied Eric as he and the other Guard took their leave.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the wall where he took out his wand and tapped it on the Ruby near the door. The wall opened to reveal the gold lift which they stepped onto before Harry said, "Master Bedroom" The lift backed away from the opening which closed and began to move, after about a minute the lift stopped as another opening appeared in the Master Bedroom.

Ginny was left speechless at its vast size, she was snapped back to reality at the gently tug of Harry's hand as he left the lift.

"Harry.. this room is huge.. its.. its yours?"

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, "It's ours love, nothing is mine, its ours."

Ginny smiled and turned to kiss him on the lips but stopped at what she saw in one of the rooms off the main bedroom, she snaked her hand out of Harry's and ran off into it to find a full sized, half quidditch pitch.

"Harry! What is this?"

He smiled and walked in after her, "This is similar to the Room of Requirement.."

"The what?" she replied with a perplexed look on her face.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go room at Hogwarts.. it adapts to the users needs."

Ginny smirked, "You sound a lot like Hermione.."

Harry retorted with a sour yet playful glare which made her laugh. He narrowed his eyes further and then took her in his arms, she squirmed but didn't fight it as he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She parted her lips and gently pressed her tongue into his mouth, he responded with a shiver and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry pulled her against him and deepened the kiss for a moment before picking her up and moving towards the bed, he dropped his hands down to her hips and pushed her down on the bed, she responded with a squeak and a giggle before pulling him down with her.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

He took his lips from hers and she whimpered but that was quickly replaced by a moan as his lips found the pulse point on her neck.

They had gotten this far before but had to stop so they did not get caught, their inexperience became apparent as Harry began to fumble in his actions, he moves his hands to her ass and began to rub it gently, she seemed to approve.

She could feel Harry begin to fumble around so she rolled over and stripped down to nothing in front of him. His eyes were first glued to her breasts and then to her exposed pussy, she cleared her throat which caused him to jump and she giggled once more.

"So Mr. Potter.. what happened to wanting wait?"

"O umm.. well" he blushed..

"Thats what I thought.."

Harry stood back up and pushed her down on her back, he then proceeded to remove his own clothes and smirked when her eyes found his dick.

He mimicked her and cleared his throat, she didn't jump though, she just grabbed his arms and pulled him down onto the bed with her. His hands found her breasts earning him another moan and a shiver, he opened his eyes and looked down only to find hers, as they stared into each others eyes, sparks literally jumped between the two of their bodies.

"Ginny.."

"Harry, take me.."

"Ginny wait.." He got up and grabbed his wand.

"Harry, what is it?"

He pointed his wand at her and she felt a tingle pass through her body.

"Contraceptive charm.. I have no desire to have little Harry's and Ginny's running around.. yet" he smiled and she giggled as he crawled back into bed with her.

-HPCS-

Harry awoke the next morning to the familiar scent of flowers, he looked down and found the sleeping form of his love, her head resting on his chest, an unconscious smile playing across her lips. He smiled and let out a soft, content sigh before whispering, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared before him with a small pop, causing Ginny to stir just a little, he stopped moving and stayed silent and still until he let out a small "Harry" and then fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" he whispered.

"Dobby, please have the other elves help you make a breakfast for two and pick as many different kinds of flowers that you can and decorate this mansion.. make sure you focus the most of the rooms Ginny is more likely to visit more than.. and Dobby.. make sure you don't pick flowers from near any of the Crimson Syndicate properties."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir!" and he disappeared with a poof.

-HPCS-

A few hours later, after waking up, eating, taking a relaxing bath with each other and then getting dressed.. they found themselves in their version of the room of requirement, sitting at a table playing a game of Wizards Chess..

"Harry.. we need to go try to talk to my family.."

"Gin, I miss them too, but who knows how they will react.. they think I kidnapped you, I can't just appear on their doorstep hand in hand with you and say 'O, I didn't really kidnap her, she has known all along' yeah.. that would work out well."

"There has to be some way we can talk to them.."

"Love.. I-" and evil grin played out on his face "Lets _force_ them to listen to us."

She looked at him for a moment before an evil smirk played across her features. "I like that idea.. when?"

"Hmm.. Now" he stood up and flicked his wand causing their robes to change into their uniforms as they walked back to the lift and entered it, "Entrance Hall." Shortly after they found themselves on the front yard of the fortress, Harry pointed his wand out infront of him and said "_Crimen Extraho, Voco cestri vires!_" and a great dragon of crimson and black shot from its tip.

"Master Potter, you summoned me?"

"Cruor, bring forth a contingent of 60 Syndicate members."

"As you command master." he shot off straight up into the air and seconds later a collective pop broke the silence as 60 Syndicate members appeared in front of their Master and Mistress.

"Master, what do you wish of us?" one of the forwards members said.

"Today we are going to the burrow to reveal the truth.. the real truth to the Weasleys, now.. Open your minds."

They all dropped their occumency shields as their Master showed them an image of the Burrow.

"You will apparate in behind us and surround the burrow.. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." they replied in a unified voice.

"Brown!"

Eric quickly appeared next to him, "Yes Master?"

"You will take two of the Senior Guard with you ahead of us and give warning the Arthur and Molly that we are coming.. from what I have heard Hogwarts was released last night and the students should be home today."

"Yes Master." he turned on the spot and disappeared with two of the senior guard that had been standing behind them.

He held out his hand, "Ginny, as we have yet to break the trace on your wand.. and I have not taught you how to apparate, you will have to come with me."

She smiled and took his hand before he flicked his wand once more.

His hood and well as the hood of every other Syndicate member in the group rose to cover their heads just as their masks' rose and their eyes turned red.

"Are you ready.. Gin?" he said, in his modulated voice.

"Of course, love." she replied.

They turned on the spot and with a pop, they found themselves outside the Burrow. Harry let go of Ginny and walked up towards the already open door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" roared one very distraught Molly Weasley as her Husband tried to calm her down. Ron had his wand out as did Fred, George and even Hermione.

"I was merely trying to inform you that-"

"I will take it from here." said Harry, his voice modulated.

"As you command, Master." said Brown, before he stepped back and with a pop, him and the two senior guards were gone.

"Molly.. how good it is to see you."

"WHO THE BLOO-" started Molly, but she was cut off by her husband.

"What are you doing in our house?" said Arthur in a calm but annoyed voice.

"I am here to discuss your daughter.. Arthur."

"Who exactly are you?"

"You know exactly who I am.. I am yo-"

They were interrupted by another loud, collective pop as the rest of the Syndicate appeared around the Burrow. Instantly the Weasleys were on their feet and their wands were drawn, pointed at Harry and Ginny. Harry held out his hands.

"If you will please sit down, we mean you no harm.."

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER! AND YOU MEAN ME NO HARM?" yelled Molly.

Ginny seemed to tense up but Harry moved his arm to prevent her from running to her mothers side.

"I came to bring your daughter back and to discuss matters with you.. now please take your seats."

The Weasleys all looked from him, to the disguised Ginny, to each other before taking their seats.

"Where exactly is our daughter?"

Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it, Ginny's eyes turned back to their deep brown, the mask fell off her face and her hood dropped itself down to her shoulders.

"GINNY!" came the collective yell from the Weasleys and Hermione as they all jumped up to hug their daughter/sister/friend.

Ginny snaked her way out of their grips and returned to Harry's side where she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

The Weasleys.. including Arthur's faces looked like they were about to explode in rage. Harry flicked his wand once more and his hood dropped to his shoulders.

"Arthur.. Molly, please allow me to explain." he said, ignoring the presence of their other company.

"No Harry, let me." said Ginny

"Mum, Dad, I love Harry and I know that he loves me. He was tired of being kept out in the cold by Dumbledore and I was hurting inside because of it. We have decided to change the wizarding world for the better, both of us.. together, with the help of the Crimson Syndicate. We would love for you to join us."

"Are you serious? Do you honestly think that we would join you.. Harry has turned into a Dark Wizard and has somehow corrupted you.." said Arthur

"Knowing her.. she probably spread her legs for Harry so she could get what she wanted from him" said Ron, a little louder than he had intended.

Instantly Harry had his wand pointed at Ron, "_Reducto!_"he said, and Ron was thrown against the wall, Harry kept him suspended there and his anger flared, magic literally radiating off of his body. "I would have killed you on the spot for that comment if you were anyone else.. but I think this will be good enough punishment for now," he smirked and pointed his wand at Ron's mouth, a yellow bolt jumped from the tip of his wand and Ron let out a horrible shriek as his tongue was removed from his mouth, causing the blood to gush. Harry sealed the wound and then levitated the tongue onto the ground before turning it to ash with a simple "_Incendio._"

Molly watched on in horror as Harry took out her son's tongue, but she was somehow unable to move.. the magic that began radiating off of him the second her son had said that rude comment seemed to keep her awake but remove her ability to move, it was obvious by the looks on the faces of the other Weasleys and Hermione that they were experiencing the same.

Harry turned towards his other best friend from the past few years. "Hermione, would you like to join us?"

"Hmm.. Whats in it for me?"

"We could use someone with brains who I know I can trust to take a tactical leadership position, I can also get you any book you wish to read."

Hermione's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of being in control and she smiled at the thought of being able to read any book she wanted. "Alright Harry.. I will come with you."

Harry smiled and lightened his magical aura around Hermione, allowing her to move. She stood up and walked behind Ginny, waiting for Harry to finish.

"I believe we will take our leave now." said Harry as he turned around and walked towards the door, grabbing Ginny's hand and gesturing for Hermione to follow them. The three had almost reached the apparation point when Harry's aura finally loosened enough to allow the other Weasleys to move.

"GINEVRA! I DISOWN YOU FROM THIS FAMILY YOU FILTHLY SLUT!" shouted Molly.

That did it, Harry completely snapped.. he turned around and stormed back towards the burrow, the magic radiating off of him caused the door to slam open and the windows to break.

He spoke in a deadly even tone, "How dare you speak to her that way, you fat bitch, to THINK that I respected you.. for what you have done here tonight, your family will die, painful and horrible deaths, and you will be unable to do anything about it."

Molly was about to snort when the grandfather clock chimed and all of the hands except for Ginny's turned to 'Mortal Peril.' Harry smiled towards her and then disarmed her, his magical aura still holding everyone in place. "Who shall die first.. lets start with hmmm.. Ronald" he pointed his wand towards his target but didn't do anything, instead he pressed the dragon on his chest and spoke the name "Lucius Malfoy" and almost instantly, a fully uniformed Lucius appeared right outside the burrow with a pop, walking inside to his master and kneeling before him.

"Lucius.. I want to you torture these traitors, kill the mother last, force her to watch her children die.. subject that one" he pointed to Ron "to scaphism." [A/N: If you don't know what Scaphism is.. go look it up, its not pretty]

Lucius was about to speak up when Harry forced the images of someone experiencing scaphism into the minds of everyone in the room, every face in the room paled.

"And Lucius, make sure to make this torture last as long as possible before you kill them. Select five Syndicate members and they will assist. Once you are finished, burn down the burrow, cut off their heads and send them to Dumbledore."

Harry turned to leave but something stopped him, he opened the door and called for Ginny.

"Ginny.. since you have been disowned, would you do me the honor of becoming a Potter? I can use my knowledge to accept you into the Potter bloodline as my wife."

Ginny looked at him for a second and then kissed him in reply, "Of course I will become a Potter!"

Harry looked to see the look of fear on Molly's face turn to one of fury at what she was seeing.

"I, Harry James Potter, Master of the Crimson Syndicate and Controlling Heir of the Potter bloodline, do hereby offer a marriage proposal towards one former Ginevra Molly Weasley. Do you accept Ginevra?"

"I do."

The ground shook as a bright white aura of light began to radiate around them, and as light shot from one of them to the other in a vibrant display of color, Ginny's wand vibrated as her trace was broken and knowledge flowed freely between them, '_this is amazing_' said a voice inside her head, she knew it at once to be Harry's and she thought '_yes it is, love._'

Harry looked at her in shock as another piece of knowledge uncovered itself in his head.

_**Archive Document 1722 – Soul Bond**_

_A soul bond is a very rare occurrence, it happens when two who are meant to be together meet and fall into true love. The only facts known about a Soul Bond is that it grants the following abilities:_

_Telepathic Communication [Unlimited Range]_

_Empathic Behavior [Feels what your partner is feeling]_

_No more is known about Soul Bonds at the moment._

Harry and Ginny stared at each other and then Ginny stepped forward and kissed Harry passionately on the lips. Harry scooped her up in his arms, stepped outside and told Harry to grab onto his arm as he turned on the spot and returned to the Fortress.

Hermione's reaction was much the same as Ginny's had been.

"Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Go retrieve Hermione's things from the burrow and set her up in VIP Guest Room." he turned to Hermione "Sorry 'mione.. but I need to go fuck my new wife senseless, Dobby will show you around and we can talk in the morning over breakfast, thank you for coming with us." He tapped his wand on the ruby causing the elevator to appear, "Master Bedroom" the second the elevator door closed, Harry and Ginny were involved in a deep yet tender kiss which carried on into the bedroom and throughout the night until she collapsed on top of him in exhaustion for the third time that night.

"I love you Mrs. Potter"

"I love you too Mr. Potter"

They fell asleep in each others arms and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

-HPCS-

**Meanwhile...**

Dumbledore was just about to go to bed with several owls appeared carrying a large package, they dropped it on his desk and flew away. He walked up to the package and opened it only to pass out in shock at the sight of the Weasley clan's heads, minus Ron's and Ginny's. The heads were all branded with the mark of the Crimson Syndicate and Dumbledore stayed unconscious for the better part of the night and next morning until Minerva came in and let out a scream at the contents of the box.

Dumbledore got up and sighed before pulling out an old coin from his pocket and pressing it between his fingers, causing it to glow a bright blue.

"I fear that the time has come for us to reform the Order of the Phoenix."

-HPCS-

A/N: Okay, I know its been a while and I apologize, I have been pretty busy with things in life. I know this chapter shifts a little but the story line is really about to pick up. I may repost this chapter soon, I wrote it in the early hours of the morning when I couldn't sleep, and I have read over it to make sure it makes sense etc. Please bear with me.

Thanks for reading,

SnipeDragon

NEXT CHAPTER: _Order of the Phoenix_


End file.
